Halloween entre amigos
by Moon Erebos
Summary: [...] una simple noche de Halloween entre amigos. [...]


**Este bonito oneshot está dedicado a:**

 **Mi beta, porque fue su idea**

 **G. Mauvaise porque quería le dedicará mi fic 137 que casualmente quedó con Halloween**

 **Disclaimer: HP pertenece a J. K. Rowling, si fuera mío...**

 **Advertencias: Podría ser, o no, poco apto para personas con ciertos grados de sensibilidad. Leer bajo precaución**

* * *

 **Halloween entre amigos**

Despierta desorientado mareado y con nauseas pero no puede abrir los ojos ni mucho menos moverse cosa que empieza a angustiarle. No puede recordar exactamente qué pasó pero sabe que algo no anda bien; escucha un ruido, como una puerta al ser abierta, y eso le llena de alivio al pensar que ha sido encontrado. De pronto la oscuridad es reemplazada por una brillante luz que le ciega por unos segundos hasta que logra adaptarse encontrándose con el rostro de sus amigos; está por decir algo cuando nota un afilado cuchillo en mano de uno de ellos y sus extrañas sonrisas.

Palidece al ser alzado por uno de ellos como si pesara poco más que una pluma y su horror se acrecienta al notar que no puede emitir ninguna palabra. Trata de moverse, de gritarles que se detengan pero le es imposible decir algo por lo que reserva energías para romper lo que sea que le mantiene en ese estado.

Es colocado en una mesa y se permite respirar por unos segundos hasta que el filo del cuchillo atraviesa su piel con demasiada facilidad; siente su garganta arder por el grito que no escapa de su boca mientras sus amigos hablan entre ellos riendo a la par que el cuchillo que se mueve por él abriéndole. Siente algo líquido deslizarse desde su interior antes de que el primer pedazo le sea arrancado, pero la cosa parece ponerse peor cuando su otro amigo toma otro cuchillo para abrir su cabeza y extraer el contenido interior.

No sabe si podrá aguantar más el dolor y de hecho siente las fuerzas abandonarle poco a poco viendo sin ver a sus amigos encender una vela antes de colocarla en su boca. Las conversaciones se apagan mientras la oscuridad lo envuelve.

* * *

Hermione mira con impaciencia el reloj a la espera de que Ron llegue para celebrar Halloween allí en su casa al estilo muggle; el pelirrojo se había resistido a la ida hasta que la castaña le dio un ultimátum pues siempre celebraban la fecha en casa de los Weasley o en alguna fiesta del Ministerio. Harry la observa caminar de un lado al otro indiferente a la tardanza de su amigo, posiblemente piensa jugando con su varita estaba atrapado en su casa por alguna broma de los gemelos, tal vez su madre lo había retenido sin embargo sabe que a Hermione no le haría gracia escuchar sus teorías por lo que se las guarda para sí.

—¿Por qué no sacamos el pay de calabaza y lo vamos comiendo mientras lo esperamos? —cuestiona cuando la chica vuelve a maldecir por lo bajo a Ron.

Hermione lo piensa unos segundos antes de asentir resignada caminando hacia la cocina, Harry la ve marchar y suspira apareciendo un libro para entretenerse un rato pero un grito de la chica le hace ponerse en pie y correr hacia ella. No puede preguntar que pasa al ver lo que provocó el grito en su amiga quien se encontraba temblando de pies a cabeza, llorando apegada a la pared.

La cabeza de Ron está en el centro de la mesa sin sus ojos y con una vela en la boca en el mismo sitio donde horas antes habían dejado la calabaza que encontraron en la casa; con piernas temblorosas camina hacia el horno sintiendo un mal presentimiento apretando su corazón. Apaga el horno antes de abrirlo para sacar el molde con el pay que desprende un desagradable olor a carne quemada con un tinte dulzón que revuelve su estómago; lo deja en la mesa para buscar un cuchillo y con cierto recelo corta un pedazo del pay para mirar su interior.

El cuchillo cae de sus manos en cuánto corta un poco del pay cuando sangre corre por la hendidura y el vapor hace que un olor repugnante llene el lugar; retrocede unos pasos horrorizado girándose para evitar mirar los pocos sesos que sobresalen del relleno que se supone debía ser de una calabaza. Hermione llora con más fuerza inclinándose para regresar lo poco que quedaba del almuerzo; su llanto se hace más fuerte cuando entre los viscosos restos de su comida hay sangre y pedazos del relleno de la calabaza que comió, ahora transformado en viseras a medio digerir.

Harry la abraza sacándola de la cocina para alejarla de la vista y alejarse el mismo para no vomitar también. ¿Cómo pudo pasar eso? ¿Quién le había hecho eso a Ron? No lo sabe y mucho menos desea saberlo. Pasa saliva mirando a Hermione preocupado al notarla tan silenciosa pero cuando va a preguntarle algo, lo que fuese para llenar el silencio la castaña empieza a gritar halando su cabello temblando como una hoja. Harry la abraza apretando sus labios cuando lucha en sus brazos por ser liberada, gritando cosas que no puede entender desesperada.

No pudiendo soportar más el estado de su amiga toma su varita y le lanza un _desmaius_ que la hace caer contra su cuerpo. La deja con cuidado en el sofá para luego sentarse a los pies de este cubriendo su rostro; se supone sería una celebración normal, solo ellos tres sin ningún inconveniente o situación como todos los años cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts. Hala su cabello tratando de no llorar sin saber que hacer repitiéndose en su cabeza que eso no podía estar pasando.

Se supone, se dice temblando, se supone que iba a ser una simple noche de Halloween entre amigos.


End file.
